1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for heat disinfection of fluid supply systems for dialysis clinics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, the fluid supply systems to dialysis clinics have been constructed of metal piping and/or PVC plastic piping which has been permanently installed in the walls and other cavities of the building in which the dialysis clinic is located. Often there are long distances of hundreds of feet between the ultrapure water and dialysate fluids sources utilized for the clinic, and the dialysis machines themselves, thus resulting in very long lengths of such piping in the supply system.
The fluid supply systems of dialysis clinics must be frequently monitored for the presence of bacteria and endotoxins, and periodically the fluid supply systems must be disinfected.
Traditional fluid supply systems for dialysis clinics have been disinfected by chemical means. The PVC plastic piping which has traditionally utilized in such systems cannot withstand the temperatures involved in heat disinfection with hot water.
To the extent that heat disinfection has been tried in prior art systems, those systems have relied on extremely expensive plastic materials such as polytetrafluoroethylene (Teflon.RTM.) piping which is cost prohibitive for most applications.
The prior art has also included isolated equipment components, such as the dialysis machines themselves, which have sometimes been fabricated from materials suitable for heat disinfection. Such a component is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,344 to Kenley et al.
What the prior art has not provided, is a complete system including extensive piping runs constructed from affordable materials in combination with suitable processes for heat disinfection of such a system in a reliable and economical manner.